Lunatyx
alternatively known as "Lunaticks," is a Super Beast that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 28, "Farewell Yoko, Sister Of The Moon". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Ace' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' Lunatyx reappeared in the series, Ultraman Mebius.https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/044.htm Lunatyx's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" In this series, Lunatyx was summoned by a Pillar-like Object on the Moon (the source of a SpaceTime Wave that had been attracting invaders to attack the Earth and Ultraman Mebius,) to protect it when said Pillar was about to be attacked by GUYS. Although Lunatyx was able to stave off GUYS's efforts in destroying the Pillar, with the help of Seiji Hokuto exploiting one of the object's weak point, GUYS managed to destroy a portion of it that had disabled their Phoenix Nest and they were able to carry out their mission safely once more. Shortly after, Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace and he appeared on the Moon to battle Lunatyx while GUYS was left to destroy the Pillar by themselves. Like their original fight, Lunatyx was no match for Ace, and the Super Beast was soon destroyed by Ace's Metallium Ray. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Lunatyx reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_ruchinakusu.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Lunatyx's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" In this series, Lunatyx was one of the many Monsters that inhabited Planet Boris. When the ZAP Spacy set off to retrieve some parts to fix the Gostar Dragon's Engine on an island known as the "Grand Cape Supply Base," the crew was quickly ambushed by the appearance of Nova, Salamandora, and Lunatyx, who were all fiercely guarding the Base from being accessed by them. Luckily, Rei was with the crew and he quickly summoned Gomora to do battle against the trio of Monsters. Gomora easily vaporized Nova with a single blast from his Super Oscillatory Ray, but the Monster was quickly double-teamed by the combined might of Salamandora and Lunatyx. Suddenly as the Monsters were fighting, four mysterious black ships (which had attacked the ZAP Spacy previously) arrived on the scene of their battle and attacked them, destroying Salamandora and Lunatyx in the process with a few energy blasts. The four ships then combined to form one a giant robot, known as "King Joe Black". 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Lunatyx reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Lunatyx teamed up with fellow monsters, Red King, Roberuga II, Alien Valkie, Frogos (B), Mukadender, Jashrine, Angross, Gromite, Kelbeam, Birdon, Alien Temperor, Arstron, Alien Hipporit, Telesdon, and Zoa Muruchi to take on Ultraman Mebius and Gomora in the Monster Graveyard. However, he (and Jashrine) were betrayed and murdered by Ultraman Belial when the evil Ultra struck Mebius with the "Belial Geno Thunder" attack from the Giga Battle Nizer, killing them in the process. 'Ultra Fight Victory' Lunatyx reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Victory.http://m-78.jp/victory/character/#content21 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Lunatyx's profile in "Ultra Fight Victory" In this mini-series, Lunatyx was summoned by Yapool to attack the imprisoned Ultraman Ginga while Ultraman Victory Knight was busy locked in battle against Victory Killer. Before the Super Beast could attack the Ultra however, the Victorian Guardian Shepardon was revived by Victory Knight's Knight Timber, and so Lunatyx and Shepardon engaged in battle. Lunatyx was no match for the heroic monster, and the Super Beast was quickly obliterated by Shepardon's Victorium Flash attack. Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Super Beasts Category:Ultraman Ace Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Ultra Fight Victory Monsters